User talk:Morhek
Clean Up I'm currently working on cleaning up your userpage and fanon pages. You should move everything about your elite character to his page and just write yourself on your userpage. Tell me what you want moved and i'll get started. Thanks. PS: I removed your Userbox section, as we don't have any userboxes here (yet). :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 23:14, 27 March 2007 (UTC) I'm now going to clean up your userpage if you don't mind. After all, all the info on your userpage is in your other pages. And there's no point to have double pages. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 05:08, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Sorry SORRY,SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SSORRY, ORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, I was just stressed out. Not at you but two of my best friends (Only friends) moved and I got real mad. (I even broke a glass) so sorry very sorry very sorry very very very sorry this is a very bad impression on ya sorry sorry I have anger issues sorry sorry sorry I get stressed at people when im mad sorry sorry sorry. The evil O,malley 04:48, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Good good Bravo. Your content is impressive yet the page does not look very impressive. Please try to fix the red words. Add more images. And the article that I've seen on your user page is giving your page a horrid appearance. Please change these problems I told you. I also wait to see new articles. And don't forget. Sometime I will read them. I hope I will be impressed.George Skywalker 20:10, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Good Good work. I will not request you to add more links to your Sangheili. It is not needed. Just add images. The amount you want. Can I use you in my WW3 fanfic? As the title states, can I? It fits into the Halo universe, detailing several wars prior to the rise of the United Earth Government, as well as the rise of such powers as the Koslovics and Freidans. So, may I? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 23:59, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Mr. Specops Hello my dear friend. I apolgize to you for havng to clean that mess I made. Now, I know you're wondering: "Why the hell would he do this?" Here's the answer: Anger. Yeah, I've been pissed at a certain Halopedia admin about dissin' me, and, also, why my numerous contributions were not recognized. And so, I destroyed some of those contributions. I hope we can still have fun on this site dear sir. Have a good life, and good luck on Halopedia. :) -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 23:23, 4 September 2008 (UTC) WUSSUP! Hey! It's Meat and Taters from Gruntipedia. I found this site and I love it! They don't hate on my fanon! I wrote The Epic of Barbartus, it's my first article here. I'm excited because it's a candidate for covenant character of the year! Anyway, the only thing I don't like is the fact that comical fanon isn't welcome here. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 02:05, 19 December 2008 (UTC) New Article Hey, it's Meat and Taters, I just finished Jaren Empetee. It's my best yet! Tell me what you think sometime. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 22:43, 19 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Operation: HOT GATES Dear SO306, You really did an exceptional job and outdid yourself; great job. Sincere regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:06, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I don't know about the FOTM; the rules are going to be significantly revised in a few days Happy holidays, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 09:19, 25 December 2008 (UTC) The Beast Hey, you know that article we made on UnHalo, The Beast? Well, I just moved it over here and touched it up a bit. Check it out sometime. I put it under double property by the way. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Dear Friend We must do a collaboration! Yeah, I know, I'm with CT on Discovery, RR on Gethsemane, and I'm running an RP right now, but since the first two projects are on hold for the moment... Get back to me if you're interested. -- Sgt.johnson 03:08, 9 January 2009 (UTC) I was thinkin' of something kinda like... Kora 'Morhekee's younger days in the Covenant... or, like his first few Special Operations Missions... I was thinking that he could have a friend (another Sangheili), that dies during the first few operations... who I could make, easy. lol -- Sgt.johnson 21:57, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Actually... how about SPARTAN-002 (Sgt.johnson) and Kora 'Morhek team up in the closing months of the war? -- Sgt.johnson 23:04, 9 January 2009 (UTC) How about I write from the UNSC's Point of View, you write from the Covenant's, because you're way more interested in them than I am? ;) -- Sgt.johnson 02:49, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Or... we could do Operation: HOT GATES ;) -- Sgt.johnson 02:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::Or maybe not, lol. -- Sgt.johnson 02:59, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Hm... maybe HOT GATES... does it ever go through? I was hoping to have a major operation for my S-II, without making it super cheesy. I enjoyed reading it, however, and I nominated it for Fanon of the Month ;) -- Sgt.johnson 03:04, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::::With a NOVA? But, that aside, we should absolutely write it about your operation! It's a very interesting concept, and, it allows for a ton of leeway in terms of what actually occurs! -- Sgt.johnson 03:10, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dude, I love the title. I think the "prologue" should be that article that you typed up, you know, the intelligence message. Who's going to write the first chapter? -- Sgt.johnson 05:33, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Heh, alright. Do you mind if I did a few things to the Minorca Saga's page? -- Sgt.johnson 05:47, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Introduction Greetings, Commander Kora 'Morhekee. I am Baracuss Antairious, 4th-Elected High Councilor for the Covenant Separatists, Master Swordsman of [[Art of the Energy Sword|''Nemirstīgs's Dūre]], and Supreame Commander of the Fleet of Approaching Salvation. Please feel free to join any of my "Group's" Role-Playing, and you are welcome to whenever you like. The Members of my "Group" are Baw Wee, Zamra 'Vorum, Uasp Erbomee, Gotru 'Narzonee, and Rama 'Setum. See you around! Understandable... I am looking forward to future Role-Plays with you. Such as the one I am planing next... the Finnal battle for Sanghelios. Invite Something else After browsing through your articles, I noticed that you had SPARTAN-IIs at Ares IV, formerly the lost "Grey Team". I'm wondering if you could replace Grey Team with Azure Team... so uh... my SPARTANs at least have something to do. lol. -- Sgt.johnson 07:01, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks :) Well, I got the first chapter done, I'll post it later on (I'm going to sleep so... yeah... I want a chance to proofread it with a clear mind, lol.) -- Sgt.johnson 07:25, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! :) I can't wait until your chapter 2!!! -- Sgt.johnson 20:35, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Dude... its awesome!!!! ^_^ I think you should do Chapter 3, have the Covenant fleet arrive in system. :) -- Sgt.johnson 23:34, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I saw. I think I have a way to get the SOEIVs into the Covie ship w/o having them punch the hull ;). -- Sgt.johnson` One must wonder Would Jamal and Qur'a become friends? After all, they did make an alliance during Ares IV... :P -- Sgt.johnson 04:45, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking of pushing it to right after the NOVA goes off, you know, the ships going into slipspace. So, no, only Minorca. :) -- Sgt.johnson 22:07, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Haha! Yeah! I was thinkin kinda like the complex on Reach, but that artifact is like... maybe a crystal? -- Sgt.johnson 22:26, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::Probably not... or it could be. Yeah. When are you going to post the next Covenant part, because I'm waiting for your lead, good sir. :P -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 02:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I didn't mean it like that, man. lol. I just love the whole concept... sorry for bein' impatient. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 03:53, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Dude... that was awesome. *bows*. I only hope that my sixth chapter lives up to the expectations set by your fifth. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 04:33, 14 January 2009 (UTC)